1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism for installing a storage device in a computer housing without using any screw.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers (PC) typically employ Direct Access and Storage Devices (DASDs) such as hard disk drives (HDD) and optical disk drives (ODD). These devices are typically maintained in the mechanical chassis of a computer housing. This configuration includes a DASD that slides into or is bolted to the mechanical chassis of the computer housing.
However, a problem facing the industry is the inability of users and manufacturers to quickly interchange DASDs. DASDs are typically mounted to the mechanical chassis of a computer housing via screws. For personal computer (PC) manufactures and users, this is a problem which leads to a complex production procedure and a high labor cost, and also affects the production efficiency. By using screws to attach the DASD, the PC manufacturer/user is subsequently forced to use a screw driver or similar tool to remove the DASD. Since PC retailers and service organizations typically charge hourly rates for assembling and disassembling computer systems, it is desirable that assembling/disassembling process take as little time as possible.
Additionally, as the number of the screws is large and the size thereof is small, some of the screws may be left inside the computer housing, contact the circuit board and cause short circuit.
Accordingly, what is needed is a fixing mechanism for installing a storage device in a computer that solves these problems. The present invention addresses these needs.